yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 36
Service 36 is a loop service between Changi Airport and Tomlinson Road, passing through Marine Parade, Suntec City and Orchard, with express sectors along the East Coast Parkway (ECP). It is also the only bus route to terminate at Changi Airport and runs along Tomlinson Road just for their Christmas periods. Much of its demand comes from within the city alone. Because of its relatively long route and city sectors, this service is prone to delays and bus bunching. As a direct route between Marine Parade and Suntec/Orchard, this service encounters good demand throughout the day, especially during peak periods and weekends. Service 36 is occasionally used by tourists as a direct bus option from Changi Airport to the city, as compared to other forms of public transport. Service 36 is currently the only route to terminate at Changi Airport after the other services were converted to loop at Changi Airport. While SBS Transit operates a driver’s office at Terminal 2 Basement, passengers wishing to continue their journey after Terminal 2 can stay onboard the bus while another driver takes over. This is a common practice for Service 36 known as jumpbus, where bus drivers rotate themselves between buses and do not stick to a permanent bus for the day. Bus captains also go to Jewel Changi Airport to have their mealbreaks. From Changi Airport, Service 36 is the only route that connects to the City. As such, it provides an alternative to commuters apart from the East-West Line. At Marine Parade, it provides the fastest connection to Suntec City and Raffles Avenue. An alternative route to Dhoby Ghaut and Orchard Road is Service 16. This service skips the pair of bus stop outside SATS Inflight Catering Centre in both directions due to the lack of space for the bus to immediately filter right after the bus stop. It also calls at the only bus stop along the ECP (Aft E.C. Sea Sports Club), within Carpark F3 of East Coast Park. Route Information History *1 December 1997: Re-numbered directly from Service 16E, a unidirectional peak hour service from Changi Airport PTB to Bt Merah Int *6 September 1998: Amended as a loop service between Changi Airport PTB and Tomlinson Rd, and serves Suntec City. Service 16 was shortened to Marine Parade Terminal. *1999: Serves new bus stop (95151) along Airport Blvd *7 Jul 2003: Skips bus stop 09038 along Orchard Rd *2003: Serves additional bus stop (93199) along Siglap Rd and new bus stop (93201) along Marine Parade Rd *2 July 2005: Amended to ply Grange Rd with the partial closure of Somerset Rd *11 November 2007: Amended to serve Changi Airport PTB3 *3 December 2009: Designated wheelchair-accessible bus route (WAB) *28 July 2013: Calls at a new pair of bus stops along Tanjong Katong Road South *2014: Service improvement under the Bus Service Enhancement Programme (BSEP) *18 September 2016: Operations transferred to Go Ahead Loyang Pte Ltd from SBS Transit Ltd. *22 October 2017: Extended to serve Changi Airport PTB4 *July 2018: Introduction of T-suffix for Changi Airport PTB2-terminating services